Making the Impossible Possible
by Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets about Murrue and Mwu. Number 4 is up! Spoilers for SEED and SEED Destiny
1. Complete

Hello! This is my first time posting something on here in a loooooong time. That's because I'm not very good at writing. I was encouraged by lithiumflower56 to post my drabbles. So here I go!

Some of these drabbles were written based off of the word of the week on the 15 Minute Ficlet Community on LiveJournal. Others were birthday themes for seedbdays on LJ.

I'm sorry that these drabbles are kind of crappy and cheesy.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gundam SEED_ or _Gundam SEED Destiny_.

Complete

She watched him as he slept. She watched his chest rise and fall, the indication that he was still breathing, that he was still alive. She held his hand in hers, and used her other hand to brush back the few stray, blond strands of hair away from his face. Although she wished for him to open his eyes so she could see their midnight blue color, she was content with him the way he was.

Her eyes were all red from all of her crying. The bags underneath them showed that she hadn't slept that past day. Her hair looked slightly unkempt. But she didn't care.

Neither did he. She was still beautiful to him. As he opened his eyes, he squeezed her hand.

"Oh, Mwu," she whispered, starting to cry again.

He raised his other hand to caress her face. "Shhh… Murrue, it's going to be okay," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back him. It was going to be okay. He, the one that made her life complete, was still with her. She squeezed his hand back, and kissed him on the lips.

AN: I originally wrote this as an AU ending to SEED.


	2. Promises

I'm sorry that I'm posting the second drabble so late! School and the holidays got in the way. Anyway, this drabble was originally written for seedbdays on LiveJournal. This version is slightly tweaked, however.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gundam SEED Destiny_.

Spoilers for GSD. Just a small drabble set after the end of final battle. A bit cheesy, I know.

Promises

As soon as she could, she ran down to the hangar. Right when she entered she saw him climbing out of his mobile suit, and immediately asking, "Where is Murrue?"

Her eyes filled up with tears of happiness. She headed toward him, and he to her, the two meeting in the middle and embracing each other, holding on for dear life.

"You promised you'd come back… and you did," Murrue muttered.

Mwu smiled. "Of course. As you know, I never make promises lightly..." His lips meet hers, and they shared a long, loving, passionate kiss.

AN: I just noticed that they kissed at the end of the other drabble I posted too. Hee.


	3. Freeze

Hi! Here is the third drabble/ficlet thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gundam SEED_ or _Gundam SEED Destiny_.

Freeze

It was very cold out. Murrue thought that her fingers would freeze off, despite her usage of gloves. She stood there in the snow, watching for the outlines of people. She knew that they were throwing snowballs, and she didn't want to get hit with one of them.

She felt something touch her shoulder. However, it wasn't the cold, wet snowball she was expecting. Instead it was a warm hand.

Murrue spun around to find Mwu. She smiled, but then scolded him. "You shouldn't be outside. You should be resting."

He smiled in return, and raised his finger to her lips to shush her. "I felt like I was missing out on the winter activities."

"Well, we can do something inside," she replied, linking her arm with his. "We don't want this cold of yours getting any worse."

Mwu rolled his eyes as they started back to the house. He sneezed and then said, "You know… this is our first Christmas together."

She smiled again. "Yes, yes it is." They entered the cabin. It was empty, for everyone was still outside attacking each other with lumps of snow. She glanced over at the fire, sighing because it was left unattended.

Murrue turned back to look at Mwu, who was already asleep on the couch. She smiled, and covered him with a blanket.


	4. Dinner Date

Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews and encouragement! I actually wrote this "new" chapter more than a year ago, but I've edited it today to share with you.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Gundam SEED_.

Note: Takes place sometime after GS episode 38.

Dinner Date

Murrue Ramius sat on her bed, brushing her brown wavy locks. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. Her thoughts had wandered elsewhere. But of course she was thinking of him. She was remembering when she first met him, and how she thought that he might be flaky and wishy-washy. Murrue laughed at this. No, Mwu La Fllaga was not flaky or wishy-washy in the least. Once he made up his mind, there was no going back. He had made up his mind to woo Murrue, and he did.

She began humming to herself as she looked in the mirror. Murrue wished that she had something else to wear besides her uniform. She wanted to wear something more flattering, even if she was just going to the mess hall. But she was going to the mess hall with him.

As she leaned closer to mirror to re-touch her lipstick, there was a knock on the door. "Just a moment," she called, as she smoothed out her skirt and walked to the door. She had the jittery feeling like she was on a first date.

Murrue opened the door and smiled at Mwu, who was waiting on the other side. He looked the way he always did, for he always looked handsome. "Why, hi pretty lady," he said, offering his arm to her.

She blushed. "Good evening, Mwu," she replied linking her arm through his.


End file.
